


SymBiotic

by Symboticlovers (Stonathanstans)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Eddie, Light Angst, Non-Consensual Touching, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Symboticlovers
Summary: A series of unrelated Symbrock drabbles





	1. Please

**I won't let you finish until you say please**

 

Eddie groaned, rocking his hips against the tentacle (is that what it was?) Inside of him. He wasn't fully transformed. Venom had half of his body and the rest was all him. A tentacle in his ass, another one wrapped snug around his cock. 

 

He wasn't allowed to touch. 

 

“Please. Please. I want to come. We've been at this for two hours. You haven't let me come in two hours. Please Venom.. I'll do whatever you want, let you eat whatever you want please just let me---" 

 

**No. Eddie.**

 

The tentacle goes deeper, forcing Eddie to jerk against the bed, nearly hitting his head against the headboard. 

 

“I said please. You promised me. If I said it, I could come. I  _ want  _ to come. Please Venom. Please. Let me come.”

 

**Prove to me. Show me that you deserve to come and I will let you. Fuck yourself hard against me. I want to feel your wetness slide down me. Show me Eddie.**

 

Eddie does just that, fucking himself as fast as he can to prove to the symbiote that he loves that he is worthy of coming. 

 

"Fuck! Fuck, Venom please. I can't take it anymore. Let me come." 

 

The tentacle in his ass is removed and the one wrapped around his cock speeds up, sending him into a wave of pleasure until he's coming. 

 

Eddie collapsed against the pillows. 

 

"Thank you. Thank you so much." 

 

A kiss to his lips. 

 

******Rest now. I want to do this again in five hours.**

 


	2. Upset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone touches Eddie at a club, Venom doesn't get why he was upset until he tells him

**Are you okay?**

 

“I'm fine.” 

 

**You do not seem fine**

 

“I am.” 

 

**Eddie..**

 

“Just drop it. Please.” 

 

Venom doesn't say anything more after that. Eddie showers in silence, eats in silence and jacks off in silence. 

 

He shouldn't give them the cold shower. It wasn't fair to them but what would he do? He wasn't--- it wasn't----

 

“Venom?” 

 

Silence. 

 

“Venom?” 

 

Again, silence. 

 

“Come on. I know what I said but don't be like this.” 

 

**You wanted to be left alone. That is what I did. I left you alone.**

 

“I know. And I was wrong to tell you that but you gotta understand--" 

 

**Understand what? The human touched you. Did you not enjoy that?**

 

“No. I didn't. Touching without consent--- it's not right and I felt… I didn't like it and I know it's not your fault. You didn't know what it meant but I wish you would have stepped in.” 

 

**I didn't know that some touching wasn't warrant. We can find him and rectify the situation**

 

 **"** No! No. Look it's fine, I probably won't see the guy again but you know, next time." 

 

There's silence. Venom understood, Eddie could feel it. 

 

He could also feel the anger. 


End file.
